Kurisu: The Dimension Hopping Harem King
by Kurisu Tanoshidesu
Summary: This involves the life of an 18 year old Dimension hopper that loves the ladies. Currently in Progress. This is INSPIRED by Lil Soniq's Sonic's Ultimate Harem, it's not a ripoff. Please be constructive in criticism. Don't Like, Don't Read.


It was a boring night in Akihabara. The sushi restuarant was about to close, people were waiting for a long time for their meals, and the clerks were all busy due to a mishap that caused some of the sushi to go bad. Skateboarding by is some kid, he has short and mildly spiky brown hair, brown eyes, a sleeveless blue shirt with a hood, blue jeans that are ripped on the kneecaps, black fingerless gloves, and red Converse shoes with white laces.(AKA a similar color scheme to Sonic The Hedgehog's shoes.)he tries to do a kickflip, but ends up landing on his knees, his skateboard rolling into the road. "Darn it!" said the kid. He scampers into the road, getting scared at first, but then he realizes that cars on the road in Akihabara are rare. He grabs his skateboard and sprints into the sushi store.  
"Welcome!" Says one of the workers. "How may I help you?" "I would like a California Roll please." Replies the Kid. "Coming Right up!" Says the Worker. He takes his Skateboard and attempts to sit down, but before he can, he sees a familiar face sitting in a booth. He has moderately long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a black T-Shirt with a Gundam on it, red basketball shorts, and white tennis shoes. The kid then asks "Luke?"  
Luke then looks away from his iPhone and sees the familiar face, his eyes widen and he gains a very lovable grin. "Kurisu!" yells Luke. The best friends then hugged each other tightly.  
"So, how's it been?" Asks Kurisu.  
"Been doing alright." Replies Luke. "The Family recently moved to Japan, and I've been trying to get myself a job.  
"What kind of job?"  
"Well, I happen to know a guy who knows a guy who works as a Manga-ka."  
"You're kidding!"  
"Nope! I'm not kidding."  
The two start chatting the night away. Kurisu ate his food, and they both headed to Kurisu's small apartment in Tokyo. Luke and Kurisu would continue chatting, up until Luke mentions something.  
"You still single?" asks Luke.  
Kurisu blushed, he didn't know what to say, but he hesitantly answered. "Nope. Not anymore."  
Luke couldn't believe his ears. Kurisu has been single all his life. Then again, they haven't seen each other in a year, so a lot could have changed since then. "Really dude? All of the girls that you tried to date when we were in High School turned you down, are you sure that you're telling the truth? I mean, if you are then that's fine. It's just hard to believe in my opinion, unless the girl you are dating is some Japanese bimbo.  
Kurisu objects with "Not really. I've..." He started getting very anxious, his palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy, but he didn't vomit Mom's Spaghetti on his sweater already. He then finished his sentence. "...I've actually been dating tons of women, they are all contacts on my phone."  
Luke was starting to feel a state of disbelief. "Dude, now I know you're lying."  
Kurisu hands Lukas his Samsung Galaxy S8 phone with a lot of hesitation. Luke snatches the phone out of his hand, and immediately looks into his contacts, his jaw then dropped to find out that he was telling the truth. Something still felt a bit fishy though. All of the girls that are in his contacts are fictional.  
"Dude..It's not possible to date these girls! They're all fictional!" Yelled Luke.  
"Luke...Calm down." Kurisu objected. "There's a way I'm able to date them."  
"How?" Asks Luke.  
Kurisu goes into his room and pulls out a metal gauntlet glove with a lot of buttons on it.  
"This is what I like to call the Dimension Hopper." Says Kurisu.  
Luke didn't seem to believe that. "It's just a metal glove with buttons on it. It can't allow you to hop dimensions."  
Kurisu then had a very confident smirk. "Don't believe me? just watch!" He holds onto Luke's hand, and presses a button. they teleport to another place then back to his apartment. Luke was shocked, he still couldn't believe it. He even pinched himself on the arm to prove if he was dreaming or not.  
"What do you think?" Asks Kurisu.  
"AWESOME!" Screams Luke. The two then go into the bedroom. Kurisu sits on the bed, with Luke laying down next to him. "Alright dude, I believe you now. Now, who was the First girl you hooked up with?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Stay Tuned for more chapters and More Shenanigans featuring Kurisu!

Now...For a Disclaimer.

This is not a ripoff of Lil Soniq's Long running Fanfic, Sonic's Ultimate Harem. It is INSPIRED by it. I don't wanna see comments like "U R RIPPING OFF SANIC'S ULTRA HAREM!". Other things I would like to mention is the following:  
Certain Dimensions connect some universes and franchises:  
Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Rival Schools, Tekken, The King of Fighters, Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Garou: Mark of The Wolves, Samurai Shodown, Dead or Alive, Virtua Fighter, and SoulCalibur are all connected.  
Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and The World Ends with You are Connected.  
Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario, and Original Mega Man are Connected.  
Sonic Boom and Mega Man X are Connected.  
Guilty Gear and BlazBlue are Connected.  
Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem are Connected.

This takes place in an alternate universe where STD's are very rare.

Characters that are Anthro/Animals(Such as Characters from Sonic The Hedgehog, My Little Pony, Pokemon, etc.) are humanized to prevent "Bestiality and Furry Accusations."

Kurisu lives in Japan, so the Age of Consent is 13. any girl that's 13 or Older are legal, this prevents "Pedophile Accuastions."

Severe Curse words will be censored with an asterik *

Kurisu is in No Way, Shape or Form a Gary Stu. He has tons of kinks and flaws. I don't wanna see reviews that say "KURISU IS A GARY STU!".

After a while, I will be taking requests for women that Kurisu has on his contacts. Stay tuned for more info! This is Kurisu Tanoshidesu signing off! 


End file.
